Part of Your World
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: Mikan had watched Natsume suffered alone enough. She wants to help, to share with him his pain, but is he willing? ONESHOT NxM


**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**---------------------------------**

**. Part of your World . **

. Snowmirage .

**------------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**------------------------------------**

**. Dedications: **To **crazygirl18 **.. you really made my day :')

**------------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Silently, she reaches out a hand,  
To help him, save him, she doesn't know.  
All she wants is for him to accept,  
Perhaps he will, perhaps he won't.  
All she can do…is try. _

**-**

**-**

**-**

**.hottan.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He was seated under the sakura tree he always was at, the wind running its fingers through his ebony hair carelessly, a manga held casually in his hand.

His crimson eyes never lifted from the page he was scanning, though his hand moved every now and then from its prone position on his propped up knee to flip a page.

It was almost as though he was in a world of his own, despite the scattering of people who would walk past him occasionally, their chattering voices slipping past his ear.

He ignores them all, an uncaring expression on his face.

Yet…

Yet, she sees the loneliness that lingered in his eyes, the unhappiness that he tries so hard to mask behind that indifferent façade.

_Don't come into this darkness that isn't part of your world. _

His very own words, spoken a year ago at the Last Dance flirted back to her mind clear as the day it had been spoken.

How can she not?

Because, the first time she saw him, she was already slowly but surely falling for the elusive Black Cat.

She took the little steps that led up to him until the morning sun slanted her shadow to cover him.

Finally, his eyes lifted and fixed on hers, a fiery crimson that seemed to burn into her, creating an imprint of him that will never fade.

There was a questioning lift of his brows before he asked, or rather, drawled out, "Nani?"

She never replied, simply stood there with her hands clasped behind her back as she looked at him seriously, her amber eyes wide and wondering as she took in his face and those eyes of his.

"Oi, Polka-dots." There was a frown on his face now as he spoke the dreaded nickname he had dubbed for her.

"Neh Natsume." She said his name quietly. No protesting at the mistreatment of her name, no yelling 'baka Natsume'.

Simply a quiet request for him to listen.

It was so unlike the Sakura Mikan he knew to behave as such that Natsume's attention immediately snapped to the female.

One brow disappeared beneath his heavy bangs as he observed her silently, crimson eyes piercing.

"Natsume, I want to be-"

She never got to finish her sentence, because, the next thing she knew, Natsume had reached up and tugged at one of her ponytails.

"Itai!" She yelled out, batting at his hand in an attempt to free the painful death grip on her hair but to no avail as she stumbled clumsily forward to where he was seated.

"Sit down." The abrupt command hung in the air as he took hold of her arm and forced her down next to him.

Startled, Mikan made no protest as she plopped down ungracefully next to the flame caster, her amber eyes fixed on his impassionate face.

He kept his silence after that, the only sound that filled the air between the two being the crinkle of paper as he flipped the page of his manga.

Nestled close to his side and kept in place by the iron grip exerted by the hand gripping her wrist, Mikan had no choice but to remain where she was.

She was so close she could smell the clean and tangy scent of soap on his skin, feel the warmth of his lanky body and she was uncomfortably aware of their close proximity.

A hot blush stained her cheeks even as warmth rushed to her face.

There was a tingly feeling in her chest that she refused to address, was afraid to, because she was pretty sure what it wanted to tell her.

She struggled slightly against his hand, twisting her wrist in the grip in a futile attempt to free her hand.

"Natsume," She got out on an annoyed huff when he just _wouldn't _release her hand. "Let go of me."

If anything, his grip tightened.

Crimson eyes lifted from the page filled with drawings of shinobis to hers in an unwavering gaze, displeasure in his eyes as he uttered one word.

"No."

Crimson eyes flickered back to the manga as though nothing had just happened.

It succeeded in infuriating the female more.

"Natsume!" She complained as she proceeded to struggled against his hold, "let go of- oh!"

The startled exclamation escaped her mouth as Natsume's hand suddenly let her go and instead it snaked around her waist and hauled her towards him until she was practically seated on his lap.

Kami-sama.

Sprawled on his chest, her eyes level with his neck, Mikan gulped nervously as she hurriedly pushed herself backwards, as far away from him as was possible what with her seating on him.

Her back hit the knee of his propped up leg with a painful thud, but Mikan was too busy trying not to stare and drown in the intense crimson gaze to care.

Her heart became a frenzied mass that went pitter-patter as he leaned close, their noses scant inches away from touching.

Cornered, Mikan had no choice but to look at him straight into his eyes.

Even then, she could barely hear herself breathing over the heavy pounding of her heart.

"You," He said softly, "don't belong here."

The words, soft as they were, echoed in the air.

And somewhere in her heart, Mikan ached.

He was pushing her away again, just like he did before.

Yet, the way he said those words, with the slightest hint of regret and a loneliness that lingered behind his unwavering gaze, made Mikan want to try.

"You don't know what I want." She blazed out, amber eyes flashing even as her hand shot out and fisted onto his uniform.

_Because, all I ever wanted was you, Natsume. _

_You and you alone. _

Surprise flashed momentarily in Natsume's eyes, one brow raised as he regarded her calmly.

"What do you want then?" He asked coldly, his attention already returning to the book.

For a moment, silence reigned, broken only by the flip of the page.

"You." The single word fell from her lips unbidden even as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

His finger froze in mid-action of flipping a page.

Startled crimson eyes flew to meet tearful amber eyes.

"I…don't want you to be lonely anymore." She choked out, hiccupping as she held his gaze.

Even as she watched, Natsume's crimson eyes softened by the slightest fraction.

"Baka." The censure in his tone was lightened as he reached out a hand and gruffly thumbed her tears away.

Mikan simply sat there and watched him, her lips quivering slightly.

"How can I be lonely when you are so loud and noisy?" He drawled out, a smirk on his face.

Somehow, with that single statement, Natsume managed, very effectively to change the entire atmosphere.

"Nat-NATSUME!" The very loud statement was made by the brunette in question as she aimed furious hit after hit on the smirking boy, who blocked off the attacks with little effort.

"I," _smack _"am," _smack _"NOT," _smack _"LOUD!"

Natsume's hands flew out to capture Mikan's flailing ones.

"Urusai, pol-ka-dots."

"EHHHH????? I am NOT polka-dots! Natsume bak-mmmph!"

Amber eyes widened in surprise as Natsume's lips captured hers suddenly, effectively shutting her off.

_I will never be lonely, even when I want to, because… you are always there beside me with a smile bright enough to chase the shadows away. _

_Because, you are part of my world._

-

-

-

-

-

**.owari. **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**A/n: Gomen for writing such aimless fics! –glomps- **

**Meanwhile, review ya? **

**Thanks in advance! ;p **


End file.
